


Sister's Permission

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: "Test" Sex, Anal Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Oral Sex, Renka Is Sneaky, Vaginal Sex, secrets/lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Renka corners Y/n because of something to do with Hanabi. However her reasoning may not tell the full story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the request of a Renka lemon

Due to his acquaintance with the three Mikagura sisters for so long, Y/n has grown to expect or at least understand when certain things would happen. For Renka it would be her tendency to just beta the crap out of anything with her Reitei sticks, then with Hanabi it was her constant "incidents" where she would literally blow up and for Kafuru or at least when she isn't studying for whatever reason would be a calculating person. Yet despite all these things Y/n's bond with the three has grown strong over the time they've known each other, and again he has grown so accustomed to their quirks that he expected near enough everything.

However what he didn't expect was for Renka to one randomly march towards him and pin him against a wall with a smirk across her lips. Of course Y/n's first response was to question the eldest of the Mikagura sisters on why she had him against the wall and her response was something that actually surprised him. "You see Y/n, it has come to my attention that Hanabi has become quite fond kf you, and being the responsible sister I am, I must make sure you're good enough for her", now Y/n had noticed that Hanabi did appear especially happy around him but he just chalked that down to them being such close friends. Then he had the question of why Renka needed to test him as they had been friends for an equally long time so shouldn't she had an opinion of him already? "That's not what I mean" the brunette answered as her smirk grew wider and she leaned to the male's ear. "I know that you're a good person but the question is would be able to fuck her properly?" She asked in a whisper making Y/n gulp as he blushed a little.

Renka leaned away from his ear and whilst continuing to smirk, she traded her hands down to the shorts which Y/n was wearing due to the hot weather, her palm rubbing against his crotch and she felt the male appendage that was hidden react to her touch with a slight twitch then it hardening. "What's this now?" Renka asked in a teasing voice before suddenly reaching her hand into Y/n's shorts and boxers before grasping his erect shaft making him jump a little as she grinned, "seems you like the sound of this test, let's begin" Renka smirked before falling to her knees and tugging the lower half of Y/n's clothing down to fully free his hard cock.

The brown eyed female stared for a moment with an awe at the size but nonetheless she had a job to do so continued on by slowly pumping her hand along the male appendage before her tongue stuck out and ran up the underside of the length, Y/n response was to let out a moan from the pleasing feeling of Renka's tongue but that was nothing compared to when she opened her mouth and took the tip inside whilst descending her head down. Again the male moaned from the feeling and leaned his head against the wall as he let the oldest of the three sisters continue to orally pleasure him, but then a question came to mind and he gained Renka's attention. "Wait, if you're testing me then shouldn't I be doing more?" He asked and the brunette rose her lips off his cock with a pop before pumping her hand as she answered, "I'm just getting you ready, don't think my expectations are low Y/n" she smirked before taking him by surprise and quickly taking his cock into her mouth where she bobbed her head and pumped her gripping hand faster.

Y/n reacted by holding the back of Renka's head as he moaned, groaned and grunted form her suddenly aggressive blowjob but to hell if he was complaining. "Renka" he grunted out before bucking and sending a load of his cum into her mouth making her eyes widen briefly before she took to gulping down the released substance, then when the last drop was gone she rose her head back and took a breath before getting to her feet. She stared her dark brown eyes into Y/n's e/c ones as she smirked before raising a leg up for him to catch as she reached up her mini skirt and pulled her panties to the side, then she gave another one of her smirks and leaned to his ear. "You better prove you can take care of Hanabi, you better fuck me good" she breathed before pushing herself into Y/n's shaft.

Admittedly for Renka she wasn't prepared for the size which she has just taken into her so her hands clenched on Y/n's shoulders as a gasp left her, as for sad male he held up Renka's leg in one hand as his other was scooped under her arm and onto her shoulder to help keep her balance. "Oh fuck" the brunette gasped as she actually felt herself being stretched out by the size of Y/n's cock as she leaned against his shoulder, "you ok?" He asked with concern but the response he got was of Renka rocking herself against him which gave a cue for him to move.

Therefore was the time for Y/n to start thrusting up into Renka as he kept a firm grip on her so she wouldn't fall. She couldn't help but let her moans start out so soon as she felt him rubbing against her insides as she clenched her grip on his shoulders tighter, "oh shit, oh fuck" she kept swearing whilst leaning against Y/n who continued to thrust upwards with a steady pace at first but soon enough he started to speed up which only made Renka moan out more vulgar language as Y/n started to fuck her. "Is this good?" He asked but only got the response of moans which was so far a good sign but he knew that when Renka says she has high expectations he would have to put a lot of effort into it, so he switched their positions so she was the one pinned against the wall by him. Renka gasped at the sudden position change before staring at Y/n as she felt him thrusting faster into her, "you said I have to prove to you I'll be able to make Hanabi happy" he grunted as he pushed deeper into Renka's gripping pussy before he leaned into her shoulder. "I will prove it, if that's the case so be it" he stated with a determination that actually made the normally strong-minded female shiver however she didn't lose all her typical attitude.

"Well come on then Y/n, fuck me, I bet you're feeling pretty lucky having the chance to fuck this sexy body", her voice trembled with her moans but the line still leaked with Renka's typical sex appeal. "Don't get too distracted by my sexiness" she gasped out before clutching Y/n tighter as she felt him get rougher with his thrusts and she mentally thanked the fact that his head was in her shoulder as that meant he couldn't see the pleasures grin on her lips, "Renka" Y/n grunted to which she responded "you're not going to cum yet are you? Jeez if you're that much of a quick shot then no way am I letting you...oh fuck!!" Her sentence was cut off as she felt her second leg hoisted up so she was fully pinned between the wall and Y/n's body as he pushed deeper into her with much harder and faster thrusts. "I'm not close yet, I can keep going" the h/c haired male grunted as he pushed into Renka as she continued to grin. Then she felt it. The build up in her lower regions that signalled her orgasm but she didn't want to cum first, she wanted to hold it over Y/n's head that she outlasted him.

"Wait hold on a second" she said as she tried but failed to come up with an excuse but that might have been due to Y/n not slowing down, "but I can tell you're close, I won't deny you that orgasm Renka" he grunted as he continued to pound into her with a drive that forced her orgasm to erupt as she clenched her grip tighter around him and cried out as she came. "Oh FUCK!!!" She swore as her orgasm washed over her before she slumped into Y/n's grip as he finally slowed down, "hey don't stop yet! One orgasm isn't enough, not nearly so!" She snapped which started Y/n up again. He had to prove to Renka he would be able to satisfy her sister so that's what he will do. But he didn't know that excuse was ploy.

The fact that Hanabi held romantic thoughts towards Y/n was actually unknown to Renka, she merely used that in order to get Y/n to fuck her as she wasn't one for the lovey dovey stuff and would go a long whole before admitting she may actually love him. So she came up with the excuse of this being for Hanabi so she could get something out of it and as selfish as the idea may have been it was working.

Y/n lifted his head from Renka's shoulder and met her brown eyed gaze before going to lean in only for her to stop him, "hey what are you doing? No kissing, I don't do that crap" she spat which made the male apologise as he returned to just thrusting into her. If she was honest then Renka wouldn't have minded kissing Y/n but if she did then in may bring her plan crashing down and outing her "lie". She couldn't have that yet, not now she was on the receiving end of such a good fuck so she had to keep up this "lie". Y/n continued to thrust fast, deep and hard into Renka up to the point where he felt the stirring in his own loins and announced said impending end before going to pull out only for the elder Mikagura sister to clench her legs around him as she glared a little, "don't you dare pull out, if you do I won't let you fuck me...my sister" she threatened whilst having to quickly fix what she was saying. The original threat was to never let Y/n fuck her again but she barely managed to save the situation without Y/n catching on, instead he pried Renka's legs from around him and let one to the ground whilst holding the other up still as he pushed forward a final time following with his release.

Renka's body trembled as she was filled with Y/n's cum and again she thanked the fact he couldn't see her face as it showed pure bliss in her expression, such bliss that she nearly spouted put three words that would have shattered her lie completely as she started "I lo..." However she kept herself from saying it, then she felt Y/n starting to pull himself from her leaking pussy as she clawed to keep him in her grasps. "No!" She spat which made Y/n jump at little before looking into her eyes, "I mean, I'm still not fully certain you're hold enough yet" she reasoned before allowing Y/n to pull out only for her to turn away and brace against the wall whilst a sticking her ass out. "Maybe one more go will be enough" she smirked as Y/n pulled her panties to her ankles and positioned himself to her second entrance where he immediately pushed in deep.

Renka reacted by clenching her hands into fists and spitting out "oh fuck" as her tighter hole clamped down on Y/n's cock, "Renka, you ok?" He asked as he watched the brunette sister of Mikagura breathing rather heavily before she responded "I won't be if you don't fuck me" which prompted him to start.

Y/n gripped Renka's hips and started pumping his hips against her in a steady and resisted rythem of thrusts but managed to find a pace to work at for the time being. The restriction of Renka's tightness caused extra friction between the two which only made the sex feel better as Y/n started to work a bit more speed into his movements, as for the brunette whom he was currently fucking, her expression was of glazed over eyes and a mouth fallen open to let out moans and demands for Y/n to fuck her harder. It was clear and obvious she was enjoying it but Y/n took that as a good sign as him proving he is good enough for Hanabi, but he still had other measures to help his case. One of his arms snuck around Renka's waist and pulled her up so her back was to Y/n's chest and as he continued to thrust into her, he moved his second hand to meet the first at Renka's chest where he started massaging her breasts through her clothing. "Oh shit, fuck, oh fuck" we're the only things which Renka was responding verbally with as her actions were moving her hips to meet Y/n's thrusts with the intent of making him cum inside her again.

"Renka" Y/n grunted as the tightness of said female's ass was proving too much to handle and he pushed forward so hard that he press Renka flat and pinned against the wall as he pumped another load into, thus finally ending the intercourse between them.

Once they were both calm Y/n pulled himself from Renka who continued to hold herself up with the wall as she stared back at the one who gave her such a good fuck. "You ok Renka?" Y/n asked as he saw her tired expression before she fell back against him to which he caught her, "that was...really, oh fuck" the eldest of the Mikagura sisters breathed having to admit she enjoyed it all. Then she was taken by surprise as Y/n lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her bedroom where she could rest. After laying Renka down Y/n stepped back before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he asked, "so did I prove myself good enough for Hanabi?" Renka didn't think as she responded with affirmation to the question to which Y/n smiled and said he will speak to Hanabi about it. Renka again nodded as she started to feel fatigue take effect on her consciousness which led Y/n to leave her to rest. However as said male closed the door did Renka realise the next issue, Y/n would soon be speaking to Hanabi which would out her lying about the second Mikagura sister's feelings (even if the irony being they did exist) where Hanabi would question how Renka would know.

Renka felt too tired to rush after Y/n, she wouldn't be able to stop him speaking with Hanabi and that left her with two words to say. "Oh shit".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his test with Renka, Y/n seeks out Hanabi to discuss a certain matter between them. Needless to say things get pretty heated, and not in a bad way.

After parting with Renka from their little "test", Y/n was looking for Hanabi to discuss with what her elder sister had told him and it wouldn't take long to find the pyrotechnic fanatic as Y/n knew exactly what she would be doing. Working on fireworks. And Hanabi's destination was soon pinpointed thanks to the explosion that went off in the distance due to either an error in her practice or she got confused, and it was most likely the latter.

Y/n quickly rushed to the source of the explosion to see Hanabi standing up and rubbings her head whilst looking at the new crater she had just created. She then turned around to see the male who was searching for her and a wide smiled spread on her lips as she greeted him enthusiastically before explaining how she was working on some new fireworks, then a sheepishly embarrassed expression formed as she was reminded of the little explosion that went off. And though Y/n was always happy to talk about fireworks with the middle child of the Mikagura sisters; he didn't wish to put the reason he sought her out on hold and rubbed the back of his neck as he said a phrase that caused Hanabi a little concern. "We need to talk".

Instantly the explosive female questioned what was wrong and if she had done something to which she strained her face to think what it could be and Y/n could see the mental fuse lighting so quickly regained her attention, "it's nothing bad, I just want to discuss something, someone that Renka told me" he assured and Hanabi calmed down a little as she smiled for Y/n to go on. Then he just explained it. "Renka told me about how you have some feelings for me, and after she conducted her test she gave me her approval to approach you about them" he said but her response wasn't what he expected as Hanabi's face turned bright red then she sputtered out a question. "How did Renka find out? I never told anyone, wait what kind of test?"

She was firing questions left and right before calming as Y/n placed his hands on her shoulders. "You never told her?" He countered with his own question to which Hanabi shook her head whilst still wearing a blush, "so why'd she say the sexy was a test?" He further questioned to which Hanabi cut in with "you and Renka had sex?" A saddened expression forming to which Y/n explained how the elder sister claimed it was a test to see if he was good enough for her sibling and apparently he passed. Then Hanabi took Y/n by surprise by hugging him as she spoke quietly but still audible, "you had sex with Renka but do you return my feelings? That's all I care about" she looked up with a hopeful expression and Y/n answered the question with an impulsive response and pulled the second sister of Mikagura into a deep kiss which she quickly melted into. As the kiss grew deeper Hanabi even pushed closer against Y/n to the point where they both fell onto the sand which broke their kiss, after meeting eyes they shared a moment of laughter as the green eyed female sat up in the male's lap only to lean down so their faces were inches away.

"You proved yourself to Renka, but would you also have sex with me?" She asked to which Y/n placed a gentle hand on her cheek and rolled them over so he was on top before leaning down to peck her lips as an answer "yes". This gave Hanabi a sense of joy as she felt the boy whom she had crushed on for so long pressing kisses against her lips then neck before making her shiver as his hands crawled up her striped top, the touch sent an electric shock through her as she pushed her body into Y/n's touch before he reached her chest. She let out a breath at the touch over her cladded breasts before a small moan as fingers sunk into a groping touch which followed with lips latching onto her neck, then a sucking which left a small mark on Hanabi's skin. The two then made eye contact again and Y/n said "if it makes you feel better about me having sex with Renka, we didn't kiss so you was my first in that department", that was good enough for Hanabi as she pulled the male into another kiss as she pulled the straps of her top off her shoulders and pulled the striped fabric down so her breasts were only covered by her bra which was quickly discarded to expose the fleshy mounds.

Just like with her neck, Y/n latched his lips onto one of Hanabi's nipples and suckled like a baby feeding at its mother's teat, his actions making the female beneath him moan as she hugged his head before again shivering as a hand ran along her leg before up her skirt and into hooking into her panties pulling them down. She looked at the one whom was gradually stripping her before watching Y/n slide down her body as he pulled her panties to hang at one of her ankles before leaning between her legs, finally he had view of Hanabi's aroused pussy. She was clearly anticipating him and Y/n didn't want to make her wait for pleasure so he dived his head forward between her legs and started licking her moist folds, she wasn't prepared for this and so gasped whilst bucking her hips a little before laying back against the sandy surface beneath her.

Hanabi moaned as she felt Y/n's tongue lapping away at her pussy and her body twisted a little as she was very sensitive down there, clearly due to her level of moans being high in volume and frequency already showing that despite her bubbly and usually innocent personality she had a somewhat string sex drive. Her hands closed in Y/n's hair as she pushed his head deeper between her thighs which clamped around him as his tongue pushed inside her, this triggered Hanabi's sex drive further as she was bucking wildly already stating "I feel like I could explode!, I'll go boom!". Y/n just continued to eat her out and soon enough Hanabi reached her "explosion" as she quickly came from Y/n orally pleasuring her, and she was too impatient right now to wait for anything further so quickly sat up and tugged at Y/n's shorts and boxers as she stared up at him with a silent plea for him to take her.

She wanted him and he knew that so he quickly answered her wish by discarding his clothing and plunging himself deep into Hanabi claiming her vicinity which she seemed to express more joy at than pain.

Hanabi stared up at Y/n with a smile as she closed her legs behind him before pulling him down into a kiss as she felt him starting to slowly thrust into her, and the joy she felt was clear as when the kiss broke she closed her eyes with the brightest smile Y/n had seen her with and it made him happy to know it was because of the moment they were sharing. The h/c haired male leaned into her shoulder and kissed Hanabi's neck as he thrusted himself into her with a steadily increasing speed but not too much that would show a rush between them as though the second sister of Mikagura wanted Y/n to quickly take her virginity, she wanted to have sex with him slowly for a time at least. Just to savour the moment a little. Y/n rested his hand beneath Hanabi's shoulder as his other reached to rub her thigh as he pumped himself into her with a little extra speed which she didn't seem to mind as instead she just moaned more, their lips meeting to muffle the sounds in case they got too loud. The feeling of Y/n's cock rubbing her insides brought a great pleasure to Hanabi as well as the joy she was feeling and at this point already she wanted him to speed up so met his gaze and made her request, he answered it by doing as she wished and started thrusting faster.

But that wasn't it as he even included a little extra roughness to his thrusts which she very clearly noticed as her moaning volume escalated even more as, "Y/n please more of this!" She moaned almost desperately but regardless said male answered to her request by thrusting even harder so the sound of their bodies colliding was heard. Hanabi's body had started twisting and writhing again as she was moaning even louder, "you feel so good, too much more and I'll explode again, I will, I will!". To this Y/n took a firm grip on Hanabi's body before driving forward into her and triggering a blissful explosion of her juices as she shouted with pleasure but the thrusting didn't stop. Instead Y/n kept going, pounding into her and prolonging her orgasm for an extra few seconds that was near heaven for Hanabi before she clutched Y/n tight not wanting to let go until he came as well, she would refuse to let go until he came as well.

She wasn't going to wait long though as within a few seconds of her pussy clamping down in orgasm did Hanabi draw Y/n to his release which was of him pumping a thick load into her waiting snatch, a blissful grin crossing the pyrotechnic fanatic's lips as she accepted the lot into her before gasping as Y/n quickly pried from her and flipped her body onto her hands and knees then thrust back inside with a few seconds.mthis actually disoriented Hanabi a little but she regained herself quickly as she felt the relentless thrusting start up again.

Her body wracked with pleasure as Y/n thrusted faster, harder and deeper into her pussy and she was loving every second whilst even pushing back against the thrusts herself. She was feeling so good and he was making her feel so good, she loved him for it and it only made happier to know he loved her too even if he had yet to say it. Y/n then pushed so deep into Hanabi that her arms buckled and she fell face first into the sand with her backside up in the air, the position a little embarrassing but she couldn't care too much as all she think about was how good Y/n was making her feel. Then she started to feel it becoming a little to much as her sight became a hazy as she felt another orgasm rising, "I'm I'm going to oh...again so soon". It wasn't clear if she was complaining or not. As for Y/n, he was also sensitive from his last release and so was reaching another one. But he wanted to look Hanabi in the eyes as they met in mutual climax so (with equal speed to the last position change) he laid her onto her back against and gave a few more deep thrusts before triggering their simultaneous orgasms. 

Hanabi cried out into the sky as she let lose a current of her sexual juices whilst feeling Y/n shooting another load into her but this time a little too much as her body even forced him out making him splatter a little cum onto her body, not that she minded. "So much, we went book together, and you let out so much" Hanabi spoke in a quiet and almost adoring voice as she stared up at Y/n before leaning up close to him, "I" she started but he spoke quicker with "I love you Hanabi" before crashing their lips together. The kiss was deep and passionate and loving all in one go and though only lasting a few seconds, spoke more than many words could. As they broke away Hanabi and tears in her green eyes before hugging the one she loved as she expressed that in the three words before they remained in the same position for a few moments.

In this time Renka had found the two, after a few moments to gain her bearings again before she quickly rushed to search for Y/n before he could speak to Hanabi. But alas she was too late. In all her searching she had somehow failed to hear the orgasmic cries so missed the whole thing, only arriving to see both Y/n and Hanabi in their gentle embrace. When the two pulled back they looked to see Renka was stood there and an awkward atmosphere had basically started suffocating the group, there were going to be questions and very awkward answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on having this as a multi-chapter mini story.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
